LOVE
by OiCarool
Summary: E se o enfrentamento de Darcy e Elisabeta no escritório terminasse diferente? 18


\- E agora? Como ficamos?

\- Como ficamos?

Eles trocaram um olhar pesaroso. Não sabiam se deveriam se entregar ao alívio das palavras tão torturantes serem falsas, ou à decepção de que um pudesse acreditar que o outro era capaz de tais atrocidades. Darcy permanecia ali, sentado. Exausto pela viagem, pela conversa, e principalmente pelos últimos dias.

Queria agradecer à vida por Elisabeta não ter escrito tais palavras. Saber que ela acreditara na carta não era pior do que acreditar que ela estava com outro homem, imaginá-la nos braços de um qualquer. Mas o magoava de toda forma perceber a completa falta de confiança que ela tinha nele, mesmo depois de tudo.

Elisabeta buscava pistas naquele olhar. Não recordava-se de ver Darcy encará-la com tanta decepção, nem mesmo quando recusou seu pedido de casamento com tão duras palavras. Mas ele também acreditara em uma mentira, também imaginara que ela era capaz de querer estar com outro homem. E a mortificava que Darcy duvidasse assim de seu amor.

Por um momento, quando ouviu dos lábios de Camilo que Darcy não era o autor da carta, Elisabeta pensou que tudo ficaria bem. Que pediria perdão, e que as coisas voltariam ao normal, porque não havia nada que ela quisesse mais do que apagar os últimos dias de seu coração. Mas o olhar dele deixava dúvidas. Era nebuloso, misterioso.

\- Eu não sei como ficamos. – ele suspirou pesadamente.

E era a mágoa no olhar dele que a deixava destruída. A forma como os olhos dele não demonstravam tanto amor e adoração, como parecia haver um sentimento mais forte em seu coração. Ela deixou escapar uma lágrima involuntária.

Darcy observou Elisabeta limpar a lágrima com o dorso da mão, rapidamente. Ela era transparente em suas emoções, e lançava a ele um olhar inquisitivo, pedindo respostas. Respostas que ele não poderia dar, porque nada em sua mente funcionara direito desde aquelas linhas. Não fora capaz de um pensamento racional sequer após a carta.

\- Acho melhor eu ir. – ela levantou-se, constrangida. – Você teve um dia cheio, foi e voltou do Vale do Café. Conversamos, bem... quando você quiser conversar. Você sabe onde eu moro.

Elisabeta estava se enrolando nas palavras, e sabia disso. Mas sentia-se cada vez mais sufocada naquele ambiente, cada vez mais angustiada de estar no momento ambiente que Darcy sem poder tocá-lo, sem ouvi-lo dizer uma palavra. Ela caminhou até a porta do escritório em passos apressados.

\- Por favor, fique. – ela o ouviu dizer, em voz baixa.

Darcy fechou os olhos. Seu mundo dava voltas e voltas, mas em sua vida estava acostumado a pensar racionalmente. E racionalmente a única coisa que sabia naquele momento era que Elisabeta era a mulher de sua vida e não fora a autora das frases que destruíram seu coração.

\- Darcy... – a voz dela o chamou, muito mais perto do que ele esperava.

E então seus olhos encontraram os dela. O olhar dele era perdido, aflito, mas era tomado pelo amor que sentia por Elisabeta. Ela levou a mão aos cabelos dele, num carinho contido. Queria arrancar de Darcy toda a tristeza que via, e arrancar de si mesma todos os pensamentos que a atordoaram ao pensar que Darcy seria capaz de tais atos.

Darcy suspirou ao sentir a mão de Elisabeta em seu cabelo, e logo em seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o perfume de Elisabeta, absorvendo a presença dela. Levou sua mão a dela, e trouxe sua palma à seus lábios. Depositou um beijo leve, e depois outro.

\- Me perdoa, Darcy. – Elisa sussurrou, e sentiu uma lágrima correr por seu rosto.

\- Nós dois erramos, Elisabeta. – ele abriu os olhos. – Eu só sinto muito que não sejamos capazes de confiar um no outro.

E as palavras dele doeram no coração dela, pois sabia que se houvesse tal confiança, nenhum deles teria se deixado levar por aquelas palavras. Mas Elisabeta sabia de onde vinha tal desconfiança, de onde vinha a insegurança. Ela sentou-se no colo dele, passando seus braços pelo pescoço dele, querendo assegurá-lo, assegurar-se.

\- Nós temos tanto medo dessa felicidade. – ela sussurrou, procurando os olhos de Darcy. – Tanto medo do que sentimos, dessa falta de controle...

\- Você tem o poder de me destruir, Elisabeta. – Darcy encostou a testa na dela. – Imaginar você com outro homem...

Ele a beijou de repente, sem conseguir conter a ansiedade por aquele pensamento. Possessivamente, sem dar a ela a chance de se preparar. Levou uma das mãos aos cabelos soltos dela, puxando o rosto de Elisabeta para o seu. Seus lábios nos dela de forma dura, a língua áspera roubando tudo o que podia.

E Elisabeta cedeu sem restrição, afundando no colo de Darcy, levando suas mãos ao rosto dele e beijando-o com a mesma entrega. Puxou os cabelos de Darcy, deixando que o calor tomasse conta de seu corpo, e com ele, a raiva pela situação, pelas palavras falsas.

Darcy levou a mão à coxa de Elisabeta, apertando-a. Estava fora de seu controle, e a resposta dela o tirava de órbita. Passara os últimos dias imaginando Elisabeta nua, mas ao invés de ser ele a tocá-la, eram as mãos de um desconhecido. Precisava marca-la como sua, precisava lembra-la dele.

Ele mordeu o lábio de Elisabeta, e então começou a beijar seu pescoço. O fazia com fúria, em movimentos de sucção que deixariam marcas. Elisabeta aproveitou o espaço para desabotoar o colete de Darcy, enquanto ele a pressionava ainda mais contra seu corpo.

Passou pela mente de Darcy, enquanto o cheiro de Elisabeta o inebriava, enquanto o corpo dela se movia contra o seu, enquanto as mãos ansiosas dela desabotoavam seu colete e retiravam sua gravata, que a porta estava aberta. Mas não importava mais quem os visse, não quando sua intimidade já havia sido jogada contra eles.

Por isso não se importou quando suas mãos buscaram as amarras das roupas dela e desajeitadamente ele encontrou espaço entre as camadas de tecido. Não raciocinou quando Elisabeta o puxou para outro beijo e quando dessa vez, foi dela a intensidade, a demanda.

Elisabeta desabotoou a camisa de Darcy, mas tão logo suas mãos tocaram na pele dele, Darcy a levantou abruptamente. Quase inerte, ela deixou que ele a sentasse na escrivaninha e voltasse a beijá-la, se colocando entre suas pernas. Darcy retirou o colete e a camisa, os jogando no chão junto aos papeis que ele procurava.

Puxou a camisa de Elisabeta, soltando-a da saia e fazendo juntar-se às roupas dele. Voltou a beijar o pescoço da namorada, descendo seus beijos até chegar ao decote, e então suas mãos buscaram os botões e fechos, até livrar-se das camadas de tecido. Elisabeta suspirou ao sentir as mãos de Darcy em seus seios, e prendeu a respiração quando seus lábios tomaram o lugar.

Só conseguiu entrelaçar seus dedos nos cabelos dele, arranhar suas costas, puxá-lo para perto, grata por todas as sensações que ele a fazia sentir, por ele finalmente sair de seus sonhos e chegar ali. Ele voltou a beijá-la quando Elisabeta já duvidava de sua sanidade. Deixou que o resto de suas roupas deslizasse por seu corpo, até as mãos de Darcy completarem o trabalho. Logo cada peça dela se juntou à pilha, junto com os papeis, enquanto Darcy usava seus lábios e mãos para marca-la.

Ele queria pedir que ela dissesse, que confirmasse ter sido só dele. Que afastasse aquela sombra de ciúme, aquelas imagens nebulosas. Mas não teve coragem, então apenas a beijou com desespero, apertou todos os lugares que suas mãos alcançaram. E então tremeu quando os lábios dela foram mais gentis do que os dele. Quando Elisabeta depositou beijos molhados, porém suaves, em seu pescoço, e em seu peito.

Elisa o mordia de leve, suas mãos acariciando o corpo dele, querendo memoriza-lo. Já estava entregue a ele, como não seria capaz de fazer com ninguém mais. E as mãos dele pareciam fogo em sua pele, incendiando cada local. Mas agora ele apenas a segurava , seus olhos fechados enquanto ela o desvendava.

As mãos dela encontraram os botões da calça, e Darcy mal teve tempo de tirar os sapatos antes do que restava de suas roupas cair ao chão. Ele as chutou de qualquer jeito, e quando ele voltou a fita-la, Elisabeta o encarava com seriedade.

\- Você é o único sabor que eu quero na minha vida. – ela sorriu com doçura. – Ninguém mais faria com que eu me sentisse assim.

Darcy levou as mãos ao rosto dela. Segurou-a delicadamente, tirando as mechas que insistiam em cair em seu olhar. Ela era linda, e ele era privilegiado por tê-la em seus braços.

\- Eu me sinto muito honrado por ser escolhido por você, Elisabeta. – ele a beijou levemente. – E o único motivo de ficar tão desesperado com aquelas palavras é por eu saber que você poderia encontrar alguém muito melhor do que eu, se quisesse.

\- Darcy Williamson... – ela chamou seu nome de prontidão. – Eu amo você como eu nunca pensei que fosse capaz de amar alguém. Me destruiu que você pudesse pensar todas aquelas coisas. E me destrói mais ainda pensar que eu fui capaz de achar que você pudesse.

\- Elisabeta, vamos esquecer essas cartas. – ele pediu, beijando-a novamente. – Por favor, meu amor. Quem quer que tenha sido o responsável queria que nos sentíssemos assim.

\- Assim? – ela perguntou com um sorriso travesso, apontando para os corpos nus dos dois.

\- Bom, não assim... – ele também sorriu, suas mãos voltando a passear pelo corpo dela.

\- E havia uma pista de que aquela carta era falsa, senhor Darcy. – Elisabeta flertou, suas mãos descendo pelo corpo dele, provocando-o em seu ponto mais sensível.

\- É mesmo? – ele engoliu em seco, apertando as coxas dela e puxando-a para perto dele.

\- Eu jamais poderia definir a nossa noite como apenas agradável. – ela sorriu maliciosa, guiando-o para ela. – Nem o seu ego fragilizado poderia acreditar nisso.

\- Então essa era a pista? – ele fingiu surpresa. – Não o fato de que você não querer experimentar outras frutas e sabores? – Darcy provocou, sua intimidade tocando a dela, provocando um arrepio em seu corpo e um gemido baixo de Elisabeta.

\- Bom... – ela brincou, gerando um apertão de Darcy, que deslizou sobre ela, sem penetrá-la, tirando seu ar.

\- Seria uma pena se depois de uma noite você acreditasse que experimentou tudo o que eu poderia oferecer. – ele sorriu de forma convencida.

\- É mesmo? – ela fingiu surpresa.

\- É mesmo.

Darcy se aproximou lentamente, como se fosse beijá-la, surpreendendo-a ao segurar com firmeza seus cabelos e colar seus lábios aos dele. Sua outra mão enlaçou a cintura de Elisabeta, puxando-a contra seu corpo e a penetrando sem aviso, fazendo com que ela cravasse suas unhas nele.

O que havia de controle nos dois escapou, seus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e seus gemidos mais altos. Darcy empurrou algumas coisas da mesa, fazendo Elisabeta rir com o barulho, e surpreendendo-a ao posicioná-la novamente em cima da escrivaninha. A mão de Darcy entrou entre os dois, estimulando-a em movimentos firmes.

Ela não demorou a amolecer em seus braços, um prazer intenso invadindo cada poro de seu corpo. Ele a seguiu alguns instantes depois, o nome dela escapando de seus lábios. Sentou-se na cadeira novamente, com ela em seus braços. Acariciou os cabelos de Elisabeta, grato por estar novamente com a mulher que amava.

Mais tarde Elisabeta vestiu a camisa de Darcy, e os dois recolheram suas roupas, subindo em silêncio as escadarias de Julieta, gratos por não terem acordado Charlotte ou Mercedes com suas atividades. Antes de dormir aninhada no peito de Darcy, Elisabeta agradeceu mentalmente seu pedido realizado.

Darcy estava de volta, e eles estavam juntos, como nunca deveria ter deixado de ser.


End file.
